


thoughtcore

by ElasticElla



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: The April Monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen feels like she's floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughtcore

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/659483.html)

Maureen feels like she's floating.  
  
Not on liquid or on air, but on her very soul. She hasn't known peace like this, not in ages- not since before the puppy summoning, before she had to lead armies in the desert, before she was a radio intern, _before_.  
  
There are soft barely perceptible thumps in her ears, and Maureen tries to remember what Michelle called it. … _hopcore_. It's similar to a dying heartbeat, only without colors or dramatics.  
  
She thinks she likes it. Or maybe she just likes Michelle and is convincing her ears to like the track so they have something to talk about next time. Maureen knows her chances aren't good- disgraced twice intern with an admittedly evil beagle with the most fashionable person in all of night vale. But Maureen's never been one to calculate the odds, or to pay them any mind- something that made her a simultaneously wonderful and awful army general.  
  
Maureen turns the recorder on in her living room and goes into the kitchen. She breathes in and out, and if she knew morse code it would make for a simpler recording. Instead she thinks hard towards the mic of picnics and dog parks.


End file.
